Free Subject Potions
by Virety-Enten
Summary: The last potion of her Apprenticeship. What shall she choose? ss/hg eventual higher rating. thinking of having it a go your way kinda story. reveiws dictate and all that. we'll see
1. 2 weeks

Disclaimer: I own Nothing and you know it.

"**Ms. Granger, I realize there are only two weeks left of your apprenticeship and although I know there is no need for my next statement, I would feel remiss if I didn't, so please do not become lax in your studies in anticipation of the upcoming freedom and degree." **

**Hermione looked up from a slide where she was carefully peeling apple seeds with a scalpel. Her eyes magnified so they bore a similarity to a certain Divination professor. Lax? Ha! As if Hermione was lax in anything she did. However she knew his reasoning so she nodded and turned back to her delicate work. **

**After another 3 hours pass of peeling, chopping, pouring, boiling, straining and bottling, Hermione walked to the Potion Master's desk and placed the deep purple potion on the table. Her scrawl on the label indicating it's name, potency, date of creation and expiration. The Dark professor looked up from the Potion magazine he was pretending to browse through and cocked an eyebrow at the smallish bottle in front of him. **

"**What would that be? I know of no way to make that potency in that small amount of this particular potion."**

"**I actually figured it out during the peeling stage. With the magnification I saw that once the brown casing came away there was a translucent film covering the seeds. I did a diagnostic on just that film, which took at least two days on its own, and found that it was a hampering agent to reduce the potency should the seeds be ingested. I set aside all the film I could collect and set it, and my notes, aside for your later perusal. After I realized it's purpose I made two batches, one with and one without the film. As you can see, I did not ruin the potion, blow myself or your lab to bits and there is a smaller dose, better potency and I found a way to make the apple taste stay with the potion instead of the disgusting salty dung flavor. So, professor, would you like me to stay or go for the testing? I was also wondering if this was the last assignment due to the short time left of my apprenticeship. I should hope not but then again, you are the Master and I the lowly servant." **

**The last bit was said with a giggle on her face and a seriousness of the last question. **

"**I actually was not expecting this till the last day or even a day after so I will think on it and tell you my decision in the morning. Goodnight Ms. Granger." **_**Sweet Dreams**_

_**As Hermione walked out the door and he heard the catch click he snatched the potion and opened it with a 'pop'. The smell did not assault his sensitive nose as the original potion did. He put a drop on his forefinger and rubbed it between his fingers. Consistency was better than he could manage on a regular basis. Wiping off his fingers he held it up to the light and was surprised at how thick the purple really was. The deep color reminded him of a purple tourmaline ring his mother had as a child. He would hold the ring up to the light often and stare through it, marveling at the intensity and depth. Shaking his head he wrenched himself out of the past and back to the masterpiece in his hand. A wave of his wand confirmed it's potency and purity. Perfect 9 out of 9 on all marks. Sitting back in his chair, Severus approved of the potion and of it's maker. Putting the potion on a shelf for his apprentice's work and scores on little round paper tags wonder each he ran his hand over the tags watching them sway on the nails and smiling at the three perfect rows of 9 out of 9 potions. Not a mistake, a point anything to deduct. She had not only successfully brewed each, but somehow managed to improve each either dramatically like the hair growth potion or this potion that was mostly cosmetic changes, but the potency discovery? This was revolutionary. The best part was that this particular potion was his own creation and now with an updated version the residuals would explode. **_

_**He knew that he was going to add her name to the revised potion just as he had with three of her other potions. Funny thing was that she very rarely went to her account at Gringotts and he wished he could be a fly on the vault wall when she next visited. **_

_**Waving his wand, the time appeared in the air glowing green for a moment then disappearing. He thought a few minutes more about what to do about the next two weeks. Hermione was not one to want free time from her work. He knew she wanted another project, but which one. Opting for bed, he resolved to inform her tomorrow. **_

_**The next day dawned bright and cheery. Hermione woke, showered, changed and left her room. The apprentice/Master relationship dictated that the apprentice should be provided living quarters for duration of the time spent under the Master. Severus moved Hermione into the bedroom next to his ground level lab. It was there she did the majority of the work. Once she worked in his sub terrain lab but only because he was brewing a very time sensitive potion that needed constant attention. Walking into her lab, as she called it in her head, she saw several large tomes on a work bench. The titles were faced away from the door so their contents were a mystery. Looking around she saw the lab set up as basic as necessary with a few clipboards spaced about the room. Pulling out a parchment from a pile on a regular work desk closest to the door she waited for her Potions Master to come in. When he finally did enter Hermione looked at the little salamander she had unconsciously folded from the paper. An errant thought that took a flash of magic from her whimsy made it crawl over her hand, around her wrist and up her arm, settling around her upper arm in a coil before stilling its movements. **_

_**Severus looked at the little paper lizard in Hermione's hand as her slight smile turned it to a mobile creature that Wound up her arm making an arm cuff that was lovely as it accentuated her arm. His eyes seemed glued to the bit of paper with what felt like a twinge of envy that passed faster than it arrived. With a minute shake of his head that set his hair swaying slightly he cleared his throat to alert his Apprentice of his presence. Her head whipped around while dropping her hand. Sandalwood slid over her face in a tendril that wisped away as fast as it arrived. Master Snape wore a sandalwood musk when he was in a particularly good mood. The musk he wore when teaching or in a meeting he didn't want to be in was pungent and yet the wearer seemed unaffected. Since he didn't wear the sandalwood daily and he didn't seem to want to repel his Apprentice he wore nothing and his natural scent was enough for Hermione. Earthy, with stray smells of various potion ingredients and plants from his garden clung to his skin. As to why he was in a good mood was indiscernible from his outward demeanor so she held her seat as to not fiddle with her hands. Idle hands and all that.**_

"_**Miss Granger, normal circumstances indicate that with only two weeks remaining, an Apprentice would take that time for recovery and relaxation. However, we both know that you are anything but normal in the circumstance of learning so, I've decided to assign a free subject project. I've taken the liberty of choosing a few texts that have a few, interesting, potions. Of course normal protocol applies, I will have to approve the potion. I will be available for any and all questions. Oh, and as this is a free subject, please do not hesitate on a subject manner based on it's use, preparation or other. As I said, some things in these texts are quite, yes… well I'll leave you to it then. I actually have a thing or two I must attend to in my office then I was thinking of shopping should you wish to join me. Knowing you, you should have a topic picked and halfway through the initial research by then."**_

_**Their was a bit of mirth in his last statement. By the words "free subject" she lit up and by the word "interesting" the books were fortunate Hermione couldn't burn a hole through it with her eyes. With a silent chuckle he pitied the poor books. From her stare he knew those book were going to be ravaged to within an inch of their bindings by Hermione and her O.C.D. learning. Hermione was gripping the seat of her chair to keep herself from flying out of it and with a nod she was off! Her feet seemingly never touching the floor. Slipping from the room, Severus wasn't noticed. With her head buried in the top most book Hermione was now lost to the printed word.**_

_**4 hours later, a knocking at his office door signaled Hermione had finished her literature rape. With a swish of his wand the door opened to reveal a book tower with bushy hair. At first he wondered why she would be carrying the books when she could just levitate them. A flick of his wand moved the books onto a red leather over stuffed sofa by his liquor cabinet. The sight of what was behind the books tightened his stomach in a ditch effort to not giggle. Hermione had two books open, floating in front of her, both seemingly at the ends. As she stopped before the desk each book shut with a sharp snap moments of each other. The look on the genius woman was astounding. It was if she hadn't taken a breath while running uphill carrying those books. Her hair was wild and her face flushed with a sheen of perspiration that made her glow. A scent of leather, parchment and ink drifted over to him as she flipped her hair in an effort to roll it into a manageable mass, to no avail. **_

"_**I take it you have a potion in mind then?"**_

_**If not for a constant repellent he kept up he would have been hit with a nasty skunk spray hex. The next he knew the room was clouded with a thick olive green mist that warped around his personal space bubble. The door slammed indicating that Hermione had left. Unfortunately, the only way to dissipate the mist was to let it clear on it's own. And that could take hours. The Potions Master sat bewildered at the hex and his Apprentice. What had her cauldron at a roiling boil?**_

_**Just a little ditty I thought of during kids bathtime. Purple water!!! Crayola, what will you think of next~**_

_**Any ideas what was in those books? reveiw with your thoughts. credit will be given should one be chosen.~.^**_


	2. the note

How dare him! How dare he give her those books! He had warned her of the 'delicate' nature inside, either ingredient or usage, but come on! Really? Those books should be burned, and that was a scary conclusion, especially for her. Nevertheless, after settling in her reading chair, which resembled either a small love seat or very large chair but neither of the aforementioned furniture pieces themselves, she realized it was not the books, or the printed word on them, but on page 433 of the third book out of the five left for her on the table, a note. However, this was not a note of instruction, or a memory holder or even a lunch order. No, this evil, vile, disturbingly, disgusting parchment made her insides squeeze and her throat close. It was yellowing from age and had a strange fruity smell. Apricot, no, peach. Mango? Stupid lingering scent. The words scrawled on the page reminded her of her age. Moreover, her inadequacies as a woman.

Somehow, she saw herself as less even though her mirror told her otherwise. Ah, the world was kind as the mirror talked to a woman, as she needs to be. When comfort or a pat on the back was required, it was given, and when a slap in the face was required, it was doled out with efficient deliverance. That note. A, love…a love note! A former apprentice had written a love note and either slipped it into this book, or, or had put it in this book specifically for him. A shock when through her arms. What if, what if she was meant to find it! Oh, no. No no no! Why is this happening to her! Shaking her head violently to dispel the ridiculous notions she sipped at her hot chocolate. Mhmmm. The heat, the chocolate, the milk, like a potion it self it needs perfect preparation to taste so very amazing.

Placing her cup on the table, she looked at the offending parchment. Definitely a woman's handwriting. She seriously doubted that any boy or man would write these things to another man. The first three words chilled her and made bile rise. _My dear beloved, _Ughh_. _In those three words, Hermione lost a bit of affection for her Potion's Master. Therefore, he had a belovéd then. The next line appalled her senses and a bit more affection trickled away. _How can we be apart when I know we were meant to be together? _Hermione put absolutely no stock in 'fate' or the like. _I feel as though without you I will fade away into nothingness. _More nonsensical drivel. A few more lines were written in this manner before another sentence jumped out to bite more affection from her heart. _When the time is right, I will be there for you and you for I. _So, did that mean the snarky man had a sweetheart returning to him or that he would seek out and find someday? More twaddle that is emotional and then the last line. _With all my heart that I possess, I will always and forever more, love you. _The words made Hermione want to break something. A vase shattered in the corner but no notice was taken, for she was focused on the closing line. _Forever my heart is in your safekeeping. Your dutiful and faithful Apprentice _and the name was illegible and after a bit of silly wand waving, the smudging worsened.

Betrayal. Irrational, groundless, unfounded feelings of betrayal ran a course through the woman. Although she had no claim on her Master nor had anything remotely intimate occurred between the Master and his Apprentice, and yet, working so closely with him the last few years had a significant effect on Hermione's heart. This needed to be resolved, and soon. However, how to go about it was a different matter altogether. She did just hex him. With a sigh of resignation, the potion's apprentice stood, downed the last of the lukewarm chocolate and picked up two parchment pages. The note and her choices for the free subject potion. Should there still be one of course.


	3. Small note Big issues

When the last of the green mist dissipated, he waited another 10 minutes in case a lingering smell was present. With a flick of his fingers his bubble dissolved and the room smelled fine. That little minx dared hex him! Over a few 'suggestive' potions. The books still sat on the sofa where he had levitated them. Pushing back from the chair, the potion master stood and walked over to the heavy tomes. He knew that giving her those choice selection he was tiptoeing on glass. His initial idea was to get difficult potions with serious uses. There was an underlying reasoning of course. Many of those potions were sexual in nature and he had hoped that the message was clear yet slightly diluded. He did not feel that a direct approach was wise. He was her mentor after all. However in two weeks she was a free bird. A bird he wanted to capture and place in a gilded cage. With lots of wing room.

Sitting back at his desk with his personal favorite in his hands. A thump and swish opened to page 433 to find…potion recipes. With a raised eyebrow he flipped back and forth a few pages. The depression in the page showed that there was once something between the pages but was missing at that moment. Uncharacteristically slow, his brain gerbils ran and ran till slowly the clicking became a whir and suddenly, everything made sense. The speed in which she flew though the books, the look in her eyes, the hex! Oh no. The letter. He knew he should have removed that stupid letter years ago. Damn his lack of…wait, he was the most intelligent person in the wizarding world, barring that young, wild hellion in the other end of his home. If her was true to himself, he would admit that guilt and regret kept that letter on page 433. The potion on that page were inconsequential at first glance but further perusal would reveal their true nature. The time, the procedure, everything that it entailed in its making was sensual and forced close brewing as it could not be made alone. The time and timing needed round the clock attention. The ingredients needed to be fresh and the color needed constant inspection. A wrong tint or bubbling would mean instant failure. This was his undoing many years ago and caused his aversion to taking apprentices. The letter was a piece of a jigsaw puzzle of complex emotion and situation.


End file.
